memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unnamed Prophets
From Talk: Alien Batter This needs to be merged with something else, like unnamed prophets, or something. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:47, 13 July 2006 (UTC) :Yah, we don't have an unnamed prophets page. How many of them were there all told? Most of the time, they took the forms of the DS9 crew did they not? I would suggest adding this one to the Prophets page, but can't figure out where it might fit. Perhaps moving this to Unnamed prophets, and having it as the starting point? -- Sulfur 20:53, 13 July 2006 (UTC) My personal guess is that this prophet in fact took the form of a character from one of Sisko's holosuite baseball games, rather than an original character. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:59, 13 July 2006 (UTC) ::I agree with that. An since all the prophets were unnamed, and we can't know how many there were, and they always took the forms of previously known chracters, this page's future is not lookin good. Should probably be merged into Prophets similar to Risian. - AJ Halliwell 23:30, 13 July 2006 (UTC) :I agree too. Now having said that, maybe this page should be called "List of Prophets" or something instead. Looking over the Prophets page (again), a list of these guys encountered (not that there were a lot that did not take the guise of DS9 crew members) would not really fit in there, so I think that a separate page is a good idea. Just not totally sure if it has the correct title as yet. -- Sulfur 23:37, 13 July 2006 (UTC) Morn and Zek Morn and Zek never actually appeared as Prophets. The scene from Prophet Motive where Morn and Zek appear is merely an Orb vision, not an actual encounter with the Prophets. --NetSpiker (talk) 04:19, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Problems with this page Do we know that the same Prophet always took the same form when appearing to linear beings? The Prophets took their appearances from the memories and experiences of the people who visit them, but can we be sure that the one that takes the form of Bashir to Sisko is the same one who takes the form of Bashir to Quark? For that matter, can we be sure that the being that appears to Sisko as Jake in "Emissary" is the same as the one that appears to him as Jake in "Sacrifice of Angels"? It seems to me that it might be better to treat this page as a list of forms that Prophets were known to have taken, with details, rather than a list of individual Prophets. Would that cause any problems? —Josiah Rowe (talk) 21:13, October 27, 2019 (UTC) :Or you could just have a blanket note on top clarifying that some of these might be the same as others (tacitly owning up to the reader that we really have no idea). Isn't that more in line with how this kind of uncertainty is usually handled? There are after all other, less extreme cases where two separately listed individuals could possibly be the same. -- Capricorn (talk) 05:49, October 28, 2019 (UTC)